


horror movie marathon

by GeekeryisAfoot



Series: Young Avengers drabbles [3]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 01:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15013844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekeryisAfoot/pseuds/GeekeryisAfoot
Summary: A thinkfast drabble based on the prompt "I came to this all night horror movie marathon at the theatre with my buddies but they’re all wimps and they fell asleep around midnight. You seem to be the only other person awake. Wanna watch the last couple movies together?"





	horror movie marathon

Tommy had no idea what had possessed Billy to want to go to an all night horror movie marathon. Billy didn't even  _ like  _ horror movies. He didn’t know what had possessed him to agree to it either. He should have known there was no way Billy or Teddy would last past midnight, let alone the whole night. He’d at least expected Eli to stay awake to hear Tommy’s running commentary on the movies, but even he’d started softly snoring with two whole movies left to go.

Tommy slumped in his chair and sighed. His friends were lame.

On screen, a woman in black and white let out a theatrical scream but stood frozen as a monster shambled towards her. Tommy slumped even further down his chair and sighed again. Old movies were even lamer.

His gaze dragged around the theater as the screen flashed. It was almost empty. Most people had already given up and gone home, and most of those left were asleep. Tommy could see only one silhouette, seated two rows directly in front of him, whose head was still raised and watching the screen.

Tommy threw a piece of popcorn at their head and missed. He tried and missed again, but finally hit his target on his third try. They ran a hand over the back of their head but didn't turn around. Tommy threw another and hit his mark, and they turned and glanced around for the source of whatever they were feeling. The movie flashed bright, lighting the theater for a moment and Tommy grinned. The guy was handsome; about the same age as Tommy, shaved head, dark skin, sharp features, delightfully dorky glasses. 

Tommy climbed over the two rows of seats, careful not to spill his bucket of popcorn, and plopped into the chair next to him as beehive glasses guy watched Tommy warily. 

“Hey,” Tommy greeted.

“Hi?” he asked, confused and cautious.

“So my friends are lame and fell asleep, and you're the only other person in here still awake. So you’re the only not lame person here. Other than me of course.”

The man smiled despite himself and looked at the people sitting next to him. “Yeah, I wasn't expecting to be the only one of my friends to make it past 2am.”

“Wanna watch the rest together?” Tommy asked. “I need someone to share my popcorn and commentary with.” He angled the bucket towards him.

He gave a crooked smile, and Tommy could see him debating with himself before finally saying “Sure, but in return you have to listen to my fun facts about the movie.”

Tommy returned the smile. “Only if they’re actually fun fun facts.”

He held out his hand. “I'm David.”

The formality surprised Tommy, but he took his hand. “Tommy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Man I just keep getting further and further from that 300 word goal huh


End file.
